Temporary electrical connections, such as an umbilical type connection, are established between two electrical devices prior to separation of the devices. For example, a temporary electrical connection may be established between a small munition and a launcher before launch. A temporary electrical connection may also be established between a UAV and on-board test equipment to allow the on-board test equipment to be easily replaced in the field.
There are a number of issues with making these temporary electromechanical connections. One issue relates to the stringent alignment requirements on one or both sides of the connection. Another issue is the risk associated with accidental disengagement. Another issue is the stress derived from misalignment. Another issue is the possibility of connector pullout from the parent assembly when separation occurs.
Thus what are needed are a connector engagement and retention system and method of providing a temporary electromechanical connection that addresses one or more of these issues.